This Love This Hate
by lady.schwarz.5.31
Summary: What happens when personalities clash? Next Generation Fic. SM/RW, ASP/OC, OC/OC. After their Hogwarts years. Flashbacks , and such. -- i suck at summaries please read though


hey everyone

welcome to my first ever fanfiction!

just on a note this story actually will go by a bit slowly before it gets into the main action, so please bear with me ok!

also please dont flame

constructive criticism would be nice though.

Disclaimer - the Potterverse belongs to JK Rock'n'Rowling, any OCs belong to me

* * *

"You know you'd think that after begging to father, on your knees might I add, to let us live on this flat saying that you'd be responsible you certainly haven't proved anything"

"I didn't do anything Scor."

"Denebola Polaris Malfoy it's 4 in the fucking morning. Bloody hell were you doing out this late since Sunday?"

"It's only Monday." She retorted throwing her medium dirty blond hair behind her shoulders.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of 20 years old cocked an eyebrow at his twin sister. "Dene its Wednesday morning."

She stood dumbfounded staring at her brother with large grey eyes. "… well shit." Even though he knew he should have scowled her he couldn't help but let a chuckle out. He turned back to his paper work he held in his lap after telling her to go to bed. "You're not mad? You're not gonna get all bitchy on me or some shiznet? And what are you doing up this late lil bro?"

He gave her an odd look before answering her. She shrugged. "One, shiznet, really? And two I'm working on tomorrows headline for the daily prophet you know my job, and finally, 'lil bro'? Last time I checked I was older." He stated smugly.

She snorted. "Only by less than 5 minutes! And that's only because you were closer to the 'exit'!!" he only chuckled some more. "Don't laugh at me you smug bastard."

"What's wrong with being smug? And bastard? Really Denebola you wound me!" he stated overdramatically.

The twins glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into fits of laughter. It was hard for them to be mad at each other. Especially because they saw their 'favorite' parent in each other. Scorpius followed his father in the sharp looks and blond locks that looked almost white but his mothers sky blue eyes. Denebola had her mother's softer features and rounder face and her hair was a mixture of her father's light blond and her mother's dark brown yet she had her father's cold grey eyes.

"What are you writing about?" she asked him after regaining her composure.

"Just an article boss wanted me to write seeing how it involves her princess."

"Why?"

"Don't you know what's tomorrow" she gave him a look that clearly told him no. "Hogwarts starts a new year tomorrow. And Skeeters kid, Samtasia, will begin her first year." Denebola asked him if the article itself was about the little brat. "No and yes." She rolled her eyes at the answer. "I'm not supposed to make it too obvious that it's about her. It's supposed to be a subtle message to the public. It's actually more about the history and new things about it. Do you follow?" he asked her.

"I follow. I follow." She said with a wave of her hand. "It's just that its different you know. You usually write about quidditch and the other sports not ... school."

"True. That and or the golden trios children and their family." He reminded her. Scorpius usually worked on the sports section of the daily prophet a job he acquired after Ginny potter resigned. From time to time though Skeeter as his boss would make him write an article on the Weasley and Potter clan. Either about some new rumor of one of the children, something he didn't enjoy to do to them or anyone for that matter, or about their jobs and what they have done for the wizard community like James Potter being the best Keeper for the Chuddley Cannons in 5 generations.

"I still don't understand why!" Denebola cried put lifting her arms over her head to stretch.

"As I've said before. It's probably for some sort of twisted irony or something. She is pretty warped on the inside unless you have forgotten." He said as he finished his article he would have to turn in just in a couple of hours.

"I ha-aah"began Denebola only to abruptly stop when she yawned.

"You should get some rest." Said Scorpius as he watched his sister rub her eye the same way a sleepy child would. She nodded in agreement, said her goodnight, or rather morning, and went off to sleep.

The flat her father had bought them was big enough for a family of 4 and more; with one master bedroom and 5 other rooms. It had bathrooms in every room and walk in closets. The master bedrooms though were bigger and the bathroom had a muggle Jacuzzi. It had a small dining room and a normal kitchen, not too small or too big. When asked why he bought them that particular home Draco answered as if uninterested 'you're my son and daughter nothing less and nothing more'. Even though the flat was most definitely 'more' than the needed but the two did not complain any further than what they already had.

Scorpius had the master bedroom much to Denebola's displeasure, but she would not be the sore loser. She did after all lose the room to him on a best two out of three rock paper succors match with their wands. She however picked the room the further down the hall. The very same room with the balcony that looked into the Streets of London or rather the tiny muggle ant figures and the endless grey lines, Denebola regarded. They were on a 40 story building on the 31 floor. It was also very close to the Ministry of Magic where their father worked with none other than Harry Potter as an auror.

She entered her room slowly from her tired state. It was simple. White with black stripes and all black-white décor. Her desk that faced the door was white and practically empty with only a few papers here and there. She had a small black love seat by it. Her king size bed was covered in black sheets with white pillows made of feather from the same albino peacocks that were on the Malfoy manor. Her bed faced black curtained sliding doors that led to the balcony. She entered her bathroom and looked into the mirror above her sink.

Her eyes seemed almost dilated even to her. She had very dark circles under her eyes to the point they were a slight purple. Her hair was messy but it didn't seem to be the kind of messy you haven't taken a shower in almost 3 days which was very unlike her. She noticed she was wearing her skin tight dark jeans and a very baby black-white striped sweater that had small colorful stain on it. She removed it and noticed her black tank top had risen up a bit showing her belly button. She felt too tired to take a shower now knowing it would wake her up instead of letting her sleep. She brushed her teeth and took her wand from a strap that was on her right leg and accio-ed her pajamas, a new black tank top and loose black trousers. She exited her bathroom and threw her dirty clothes on the corner next to her bed. She slumped down into her bed muttering "no more inventing new god damn bloody potions with Zabini. Stupid Kala I hope you can't sleep either you horrible lady" she finished before completely falling asleep.

* * *

i know my writting style isnt the best or just plain boring and weird maybe. My opinion but please tell me how i can improve it would be greatly appreciated.

Oc's so far

Denebola Polaris Malfoy

and Kala Zabini

you will see the Potters and Weasleys soon enough hopefully the next chapter if not the next.

thank you for reading this.


End file.
